


Spark School Escapee

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, deaton is a druid, drabble challenge, fluff and nonsense, none of this is very significant, spark in training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/07/18: “differ, deteriorate, duck”





	Spark School Escapee

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/07/18: “differ, deteriorate, duck”

“The degree to which they differ is negligible,” Deaton droned on in assessment of the two wolfsbane strains under discussion. “However this variety will deteriorate in potency sooner than the other, once dried.”

Stiles wondered how long it took boredom to kill a guy whose boyfriend awaited him in his sleek black sex car half a block away, who’d promised milkshakes and hand jobs after Stiles’s lessons with the “Dreary Druid” were done.

When Mrs. Davis called frantic because her son had brushed his teeth with their dog’s ringworm ointment, Stiles saw his opportunity to duck out and took it.


End file.
